


Drunken Love

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Truten - Fandom
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, Fanfic, GotenxTrunks - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Smut, Teens, Truten, Yaoi, analsex, blowjob, gayfic, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Goten x Trunks One shot.Goten has always had feelings for Trunks, but he is unsure if his best friend feels the same way...
Relationships: GotenxTrunks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Drunken Love

Infatuated, was that what he felt? Maybe conflicted. Whatever these feelings were. He wasn't sure how to express them. Such feelings had been lingering for a while...

Goten had met up with his friend Trunks at a house party. It hadn't ended well. Trunks watched as most of the girls were crowding Goten. Usually the two would make a joke about it. However, something had irked Trunks. He had stormed out the house seething, causing Goten to follow him shortly after. 

"Trunks!" Goten cried out after his friend whilst trying to catch up. He groaned as Trunks strided through the uneven path. It was pitch black outside, and he felt rather tipsy, a couple of times he had tripped over some branches whilst trying to keep his attention on Trunks. "Hey, wait up!" 

Trunks let out a short exasperated sigh and pivoted around to face his friend. "Why are you following me?"

"Because-" Goten caught his breath as he finally caught up with him. "I wasn't going to leave you walk out here on your own."

"Oh how thoughtful of you," Trunks rolled his eyes.

Hearing the sarcastic tone from his friend, Goten cocked his head to the side and blinked in bewilderment. "Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?" Trunks scoffed as he spun back around to carry on walking through the uneven path. 

"Is it because of all the girls that were-"

"No!"

"Then....what is it?"

Trunks paused and glanced up at the sky, his eyes darted towards Goten who rested a hand on his shoulder. "One of them I had a crush on, and they were more interested in you," he sulked crossing his arms.

Goten moved his hand away from Trunks shoulder, and pressed his lips together. His throat started to constrict. Trunks was always preoccupied on college work, and attempting to get a girlfriend. There was no way he could tell Trunks that he was having feelings towards him. He'd probably just laugh in his face. The two were pretty competitive. So seeing Trunks sulking over the fact he had one of his crushes paying attention to his friend, did not come to a surprise. 

\-------------

After listening to his friend rant about girls for what felt like hours. The two found themselves walking along the seafront that was a short distance away from the house party. Goten had purchased a cheap bottle of wine from one of the local stores. He kept eyeing up his friend, perhaps tonight he can confess how he really feels. 

Trunks was oblivious to the fact Goten had kept blushing whenever their eyes connected. For he was more preoccupied on complaining about girls, and how stupid the party was. He grabbed the bottle of wine that Goten had been carrying and started to take a sip. A sour and unpleasant taste slipped into his mouth, the strong tonic began to relax him. The two continued on their walk drinking the cheap wine. 

"Where are we even going?" Trunks shook his head curtly and smiled at Goten.

Goten glanced around them, the sea was calm, and it was just them two walking to- what felt a middle of nowhere. Though his vision was wavered, there was one thing he was sure of. Trunks was there next to him, the moonlight poured onto his skin. In that moment, the Earth went still as he stared at Trunks contently, he was so beautiful. Their eyes connected, and he found himself mesmerised by the blue eyes that reminded him of the summer skies. When Trunks smiled at him, it reminded him of the sunshine that would warm his heart. He was so completely besotted with him. Reality flooded back in soon as he witnessed Trunks stumble over his own foot.

"Someone's a lightweight," Goten chuckled at Trunks trying his best to walk in a straight line.

"Shut up, I'm completely sober. This wine is weak," he raised the wine bottle in Goten's face, and furrowed his brows realising that the bottle was now empty. "Wait...when did we drink all of it?" he tipped the bottle upside down and shook it in astonishment.

Goten chuckled more at his surprised friend, although he wasn't sure when they had finished the bottle. One thing was for certain, the pair were drunk, well one was more than the other. Goten allowed Trunks to lean into him for support as they headed back to capsule corp. He was grateful he had told his mother he was sleeping over, for if she were to witness the pair in the state they were in, there'd of been a riot. He told his mother they were studying with some friends. Although Bulma was aware of the pairs antics, she knew what Chi-Chi was like and would support their story. She'd simply shake her head at the two and laugh when they were nursing a hangover the day after.

Soon as the two stumbled inside Trunks bedroom. Trunks shoved Goten out the way and collapsed on the floor with a loud Thud.

Goten tittered listening to his friend muffled babbles ,"Shh, you don't want to wake everyone," he helped Trunks onto his feet and guided him towards his bed.

"You know- I can always count on you," Trunks smiled up at his friend as he collapsed onto the bed. 

Goten felt his heart tremble, glancing down at his drunk friend. He started to help take Trunks shoes and socks off. "I don't know why that girl showed no interest in you," he said with a subconscious smile as he helped strip Trunks down to his underwear. "her loss," his eyes narrowed on the outline of his friends cock behind cloth.

Trunks propped himself up on his elbows, knitting his brows together. "What do ya mean?"

"Oh- uh well..." Goten cleared his throat and took a step back as he started to strip down. His cheeks started to flush knowing his friend kept their glance on him. "Who cares if she doesn't want you," he shrugged throwing his shirt to the side.Glancing back at Trunks he trailed his eyes down the half naked body and bit his lip. 

"I care," Trunks furrowed his brows and pouted.

Heart beating hard against his chest as he focused on his friends cock. "I'm sure I can make you forget about her-" his eyes slowly trailed up Trunks body and met with his eyes with lust, "if you let me?"

"W-what do you mean?" he gulped as Goten grinned seductively at him. 

Slowly Goten approached him resting his hands on Trunks upper thighs coaxing them to open. "You'll see," his voice turned husky, he kept his lustful gaze as he rolled his friends underwear down revealing his eight inch cock.

Trunks eyes widened in anticipation, his heart leapt as Goten palmed his hand around the base of his cock. "Goten..." his breath hitched feeling Goten's wet tongue lick from his balls up to the tip. He bit his lip and helped Goten to take off his underwear. His skin prickled feeling Goten lick from the base up to the tip again, causing his cock to harden and pulse.

"You like that?" Goten smirked. He had been wanting to do this for a while, seeing his friend highly arouse and watching him with heavy lust in his eyes.

"y-yeah..." Trunks gulped, his cheeks flushed.

"Relax," he hummed and slowly sunk his mouth down the shaft, whilst his hand started to do slow firm strokes.

Trunks watched his cock disappear and reappear from his friends mouth. Doing his best to suppress his moans, he bit hard on his lip, and tugged at Gotens hair fighting his urge to thrust himself into the wet heated mouth.

Goten kept his eyes on Trunks, loving the facial expressions he was pulling. He started to moan around the cock whilst slurping loudly to arouse Trunks further.

"D-don't s-stop," Trunks lolled his head back.

Goten slowly popped the cock out his mouth, and flicked his tongue across the tip of Trunks cock before sinking his mouth back down. His cheeks hollowed as he pressed most of the cock into the back of his throat. His tongue rubbed firmly against the shaft as he continued to suck firmly. Feeling Trunks body writhe in pleasure, he cupped Trunks balls in his hand and started to massage them. He was rewards with soft moans from his friend.

"Ah- oh...wow," Trunks moaned rocking his hips against his friend.

Goten slid his mouth off the cock, ensuring to make a loud wet pop sound as it slipped passed his lips. He licked down to the base whilst continuing to do slow firm strokes. He started to kiss and lightly suck on the balls.

"oh Goten," Trunks let out a shaky moan, his toes curled and back arched as Goten continues.

Goten moaned hearing Trunks say his name in such aroused state. He leaned back and licked his lips, marvelling at the sight of Trunks slick cock dripping against his stomach. He pushed his fingers into trunks mouth and gave him an alluring glare, watching as Trunks started to suck on his fingers. "You're so hot," his cheeks heated crimson as Trunks glanced back him. Soon as he felt his fingers slick with Trunks saliva, he pulled them out and started to massage them against Trunks entrance. Seeing the nervousness etched on Trunks face, he pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss as he slowly eased one finger inside.

"Ah," Trunks parted from their kiss and panted.

"Shh, it's going to get better," Goten cooed pulling Trunks back in for a kiss as he slowly started to massage the inner walls of Trunks entrance. "Is it good?" he hummed as he felt the muscle slowly start to relax around his digit.

"Mmhm," Trunks nodded curtly as he massaged his tongue against Goten's.

Goten moaned into their open mouth kiss, as he slipped in another finger. Feeling Trunks rock into him, his heart plummeted, so eager to fuck his friend. He parted from their kiss and trailed his tongue down Trunks neck.

"Goten-Goten...ahn, p-please," Trunks moaned and tilted his head back, feeling Goten's fingers massage against his prostrate. His cock surged, and skin prickled each time it was rubbed.

Slowly Goten pulled his fingers out his friends entrance, and gave his friend a lustful gaze. He leaned back to remove his pants and underwear revealing his ten inch cock. "You want more?" he raised his brows and smirked as Trunks nodded with his eyes half lidded. He crawled towards Trunks, and pushed him back, straddling his chest he stroked his hard cock and brushed the tip against Trunks lips.

Trunks opened his mouth and started to suck on Goten's cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip when he pulled back before sinking his mouth back down.

"Ah yeah...get it nice and wet for that tight hole of yours," he crooned thrusting his cock into Trunks mouth.

Trunks moaned and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked more firm, saliva escaping from the corners of his mouth as he continued.

Goten held Trunks hair back as he thrusted into his mouth more, as tempted as it was to continue till he released. He wanted to pleasure his friend, feel his tight walls hugged around his throbbing cock. He pulled his cock out of his friends mouth, and leaned down planting a delicate kiss on his wet reddened lips.

Trunks legs quivered as he watched Goten crawl back and position himself between his legs.

Slowly Goten guided his cock inside his friends tight entrance, he kept a close eye on Trunks ensuring there were no signs of discomfort. "okay?" he asked in a soothing voice and smiled as Trunks nodded with a small moan.

Trunks rolled his eyes back, and gripped onto Goten's shoulders as Goten started shallow thrusts. He couldn't hold back his moans, feeling the throbbing cock rubbing inside him felt amazing. "Goten...h-harder." He pleaded and pulled Goten down, their bodies flushed together as they started to make out.

Goten groaned into their kiss feeling Trunks heels dig into his thighs, pushing him back in every thrust, encouraging him to thrust in harder.

"Goten...f-fuck.." Trunks chanted between their kiss in each thrust. Pleasure invigorating his insides threatening to combust there and then.

Goten flipped them over so Trunks was now riding him, he trailed his fingers over Trunks slick abs. "Trunks....I...I l-love you," he moaned and gripped onto Trunks hips encouraging him to bounce on his cock.

Trunks face contorted to various expressions of pleasure as he continued to ride Goten's cock. Bed springs squeaked rhythmically with the movements of their bodies, undulating beneath them. Heat dispersed throughout his body, moans resonated between them alongside their skins smacking against each other. "Oh...Goten...so..fucking...good," he panted feeling himself closer to his release as Goten's cock continued to rub that sweet spot inside him.

A small groan rumbled from Goten's chest hearing his friend chant his name. He rested the base of his feet on the mattress, and started to thrust up hard. The feeling of the velvet walls hugging and rubbing around his cock, and the sight of his friend panting heavily as he enjoyed riding him; left him in a dizzy bliss. His face started to flush from the exertion and heat. His eyes bored into Trunks, watching beads of sweat slowly trail down his chisled abs.

"Ah...Goten I'm almost t-there!" Trunks moaned and dug his fingers into Goten's shoulders.

"S-same here," Goten moaned, he allowed Trunks to rest on top of him as he thrusted in hard and deep. He quickened the pace as he felt the velvet walls starting to clench around his cock.The two moaned uncontrollably next to each others ears as they released. Trunks cum splattered on their chests as Goten continued to pump the tight entrance with his cum. He moaned and panted as he done a few more thrusts as cum started to leak out the entrance, and trickle down his shaft and balls before his cock popped out the tight hole.

Trunks panted heavily and shakily pulled himself up to glance down at Goten, "wow," he smiled and collapsed on the mattress next to Goten.

Goten smiled as Trunks rested his head on his chest, "I love you," he confessed whilst combing Trunks hair back with his fingers. "I always have."

Trunks held Gotens hand that was rested on his chest, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think you felt the same way," he shrugged. "how you feelin'?"

"Maybe a lil tipsy," Trunks smiled as Goten locked eyes with his. "I love you too," their lips connected as they kissed each other passionately. Trunks rested his head back on Goten's chest again, about to fall asleep, exhausted from what just happened.

"Oh yeah...you know our fathers are fucking each other right?" 

Trunks eyes widened and quickly he sat up glancing back at Goten, "What?"

THE END.

******************************************************************

Thank you @ChronicleKing13 for the idea. :D


End file.
